A Day Off
by meggannn
Summary: It's Yami's first Valentine's Day. He gets the date wrong.


**Title:** A Day Off  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** It's Yami's first Valentine's Day. He gets the date wrong.  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairings:** Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping)  
**Words: **800

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't profit, don't sue.

* * *

_**A Day Off**_

The first thing Yugi noticed on the morning of the fourteenth was how heavy Yami was.

His timing had been skewed. Yami, who had apparently been too busy to check the date in preparing for his first Valentine's Day, had prepared a romantic evening for the two of them, complete with a home-cooked meal so delicious that Yugi had had trouble believing it had came from the same man that had once tried to prepare a variation of Yugi's favorite Fry Bread by putting little balls of dough into hot oil that ended up exploding out of the pan and flying through the kitchen. (Joey had aptly renamed them "Cannonballs.") Yami's dinner had begun the second Yugi had stepped into the game shop, exhausted from the commute driving back from school, and ended with the two of them falling into his bed – still tired, but in a good way, this time. The evening had been wonderful.

Yugi hadn't had the heart to tell him he was one day off.

He awoke now, slowly, and drowsily blinked as his eyes adjusted to the shock of seeing the time blinking from the clock on his nightstand. It was, however, not nearly as big the pleasant shock of waking up to a man – who happened to be his lover – who happened to be Yami, whom he adore in spite of himself (and all of his faults) – who still looked absolutely stunning in the February sun that was shining in from the skylight.

He took in his partner for a moment, then reached up and ran his hand through Yami's thick hair. He couldn't hold back a fond smile, watching the strands fall back and some curl around his fingers. He tried to imagine how it had looked like last night: he could remember Yami had actually put in effort to make his hair look as if it didn't belong at a punk-rock concert, though that work had all been undone by midnight. Now it was spread softly against Yugi's skin, and it hid Yami's eyes as he exhaled softly onto his shoulder.

Yugi closed his eyes and pressed his face into that hair. He pressed his hand against Yami's cheek, trying to take mental pictures with his hands. The touch seemed to wake him up.

"Mmm." Yami murmured a few more indiscernible words before shifting a bit, pressing his chest a bit tighter to Yugi's, his heart a bit closer. Yugi just continued smiling, suddenly reminded of how Yami wasn't a morning person – and especially not after the red wine from last night.

"You know, it's almost eight," Yugi said.

Yami's response was a undignified grunt.

"We need to eat, Yami."

"We can eat later," he decided. "Let's stay here for a while. It's… romantic."

"Starving is not romantic," Yugi said, then put his hand on Yami's shoulder as if to gently push him off. "I wish I could stay, but class starts at nine-thirty…"

"Partner, you are forgetting about the snowstorm on Saturday. The roads are most assuredly filled with the stuff, and your university classes will no doubt be cancelled for the day. I doubt those idiot weathermen predicted this amount of precipitation. We have at least another day for ourselves."

"Still," Yugi said, thinking of his grandfather downstairs, who had been told by his doctor to ease up on his back since he had injured it reaching for the top shelf one day in the shop. "I should really make sure Grandpa's all right, with his back and all. Just make sure he doesn't need help. I should make him breakfast…"

Yugi had just about convinced himself to push Yami off of him, get dressed to go downstairs, and do just that when Yami looked up at him, the sincere expression in his dark eyes holding him still.

"Don't leave me, partner. I had to come back from the Afterlife to get you into my bed, and now the first thing you want to do is leave it." He pressed his nose into Yugi's hair, soft and warm. "I love you, Yugi. Stay with me a little longer."

After long days of dealing with college professors and bratty classmates at the university, such honesty from Yami was always welcome. Today was no exception. Yami, who he knew would not lie to him ever, not even to spare his feelings or health or emotions. Yami, who would – and had – fought through Hell and back for his soul, who had put aside an eternity's peaceful rest in the Field of Reeds to join him on Earth. Yami, who looked so endearing in the morning light, wondrously naked, always considerate and thoughtful.

Even if he had messed up the date.

"All right," Yugi said, smiling. "I suppose one day off wouldn't kill me."

* * *

**A/N:** The Fry Bread thing? A true story. Anyway – Happy Valentine's Day. :)


End file.
